9 11 Tribute
by xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx
Summary: Just something about America for 9/11.  Pairings are there but not in detail.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

**Warnings:** 9/11 related

**This is not meant to offend anyone in any way, shape, or form. If you are offended by this please move your mouse to the top right of the screen where you will find a red X. Please then click on this X and it will all go away.**

It was a normal day like any other. The sun was shining brightly and there were very few clouds in the sky. Birds chirped happily and fluttered around without a care in the world. The temperature was perfect not too hot and not too cold and the trees were starting to shed their lively green colors for beautiful yellows oranges and reds. Only the evergreens remained stubborn but that was nothing new.

We were all at a meeting at America's house and things were the way they should be. America was rambling off about some ludicrous idea of his to save the earth that would never work in a thousand years or possibly more. Russia was starring off into space with a childish yet utterly horrifying smile on his face. I somewhat felt bad for China to whom Russia's gaze was aimed on. The long haired man was shifting in his seat obviously uncomfortable with Russia's eyes on him but trying to listen to America in attempt to ignore Russia. France was making lewd faces and gestures at everyone. Greece was napping. Spain had a zoned out yet unbearably happy look on his face while Romano was scowling next to him. Japan was quietly seated next to Switzerland who had a frustrated look on his face. Italy was talking to Germany, who looked like he was about to stand up and take over this meeting any second, about pasta.

And I was sitting quietly in my seat with a disapproving look on my face that was meant for America. The bumbling idiot wouldn't know how to save the world if it hit him in the face. He'd probably give it up for his heart attack inducing hamburgers if given the chance. It was a very normal day indeed. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the warm sunlight seeping through the windows. A small smile graced my face. But it dropped quickly and my eyes opened. All at once the normalcy of the day was thrown off but I couldn't place why. Greece had lifted his tired head off of the table and his eyes were wide and alert. Italy had stopped talking and even his eyes were open. Everyone was thrown off balance.

But by far America was the worse. He was frozen in place with his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open. He was shaking violently and his fists clenched tightly.

"A-America?" I exclaimed standing up and nearly knocking my chair over.

His knees collapsed under him. First the left one, then the right. "America!" I shouted running over to him.

He clawed at the table as if his life depended on it with one hand and the other grabbed at his heart. The other countries had gathered around him shooting him worried looks.

"America what's wrong?" I asked kneeling next to him, "Tell us what's wrong."

He convulsed violently and curled into himself. His eyes were wild and filled to the brim with pain behind the glasses. "A plane…" he coughed, "A plane hit the World Trade Center."

His body was racked with brutal coughing and a few drops of blood littered the carpet floor.

"A… a plane?" I said worriedly my eyes wide.

America screamed and shut his eyes tightly. "Make it stop!" he yelled pulling his knees as close to his chest as he could.

I turned to the other countries. "What do we do?" I asked, "How can we help him?"

"Somebody find the nearest room vith a bed!" Germany yelled taking over the situation.

Instantly China, Japan, Spain and Greece ran out of the room. "Ve need water and painkillers." He ordered.

Romano rushed out of the room trying not to look like he cared. "France," Germany said turning to the blonde nation. "Find out vhat happened."

The frog nodded and hurried out of the room just in time for China to come back in. "There's a room with a cot in it just a little ways down the hallway, aru." He informed.

"Thank you China. Russia, vill you help me carry him?"

"Da, I will." Russia responded, it was surprising not to see the gleeful look on his face.

Quickly America was moved into the room and set on the cot. I pulled some blankets out from the cupboard and draped them over the young country. His eyes were closed now and it seemed like he was asleep but it was anything but peaceful. Sweat dripped down his face and his eyebrows were knitted together. He would occasionally made small pained noises and turn on his sides.

Romano set a glass of ice water on a small and dusty table along with a box of pain medicine. Everyone was silent and gathered in the room. It seemed like an eternity before Germany finally spoke up.

"Ve should let him sleep." He offered the idea softly, "Ve all need to calm down and vork things out."

Everyone turned and left the room leaving me alone with the unconscious nation. I turned and left the room slowly giving one last look at America before exiting the room and closing the door softly behind me.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's all rather ironic.'<em> I thought as I leaned against the large window at the opposite end of the hallway.

My knees were pulled up against my chest and I held them loosely. The sky was still a beautiful blue and the birds still chirped as if nothing was wrong. In books it was always so different. It always rained in books when there was a solemn moment. Why wasn't it raining now?

I looked up hearing footsteps.

"Angleterre?" A very French voice asked as he rounded the corner.

I rubbed at my cheeks to try and hide the tear tracks quickly but they just kept coming. "What do you want?" I sniffed.

The look on France's face softened as he walked over and sat down next to me. "It'll be alright, Angleterre." He assured quietly as he pulled me into his chest.

I openly began to sob against his chest. "And what if it's not?" I asked, "What if he doesn't get better or what if…?"

"Shhh, Amérique will get better." He quieted, "You know him. He's a strong person. He will make it through zis."

I opened my mouth to protest but I was quieted once again. "If you don't believe that he can get through zis, he might not. You have to keep up faith, non?"

"Not everything gets better just by wishing, France." I informed sadly.

He shook his head. "Non, zat is true. It takes love and care as well." He said, "And you're the one zat could give zose to 'im. Go and sit with 'im, Angleterre. I'm sure he could use ze company."

France stood up and left me to my thoughts. Maybe I should go and sit with him. But it would only make it worse for me. Someone else should go and sit with him. After all he hates me. He broke away from me in the revolution. I'm sure he doesn't want me anywhere near him.

…

Maybe I'll just make sure that someone _is_ with him…

* * *

><p>I pushed open the door to the room where America lay sleeping. His face was still contorted in pain and he was still making pained sounds. Quickly, I grabbed a rag from the bathroom attached to the room and wet it. I rung it out so it was not dripping and hurried back to the room.<p>

"It's okay, America. It'll be alright." I assured as if he were a child again while wiping the sweat off of his face.

I ran back to the bathroom and rinsed out the rag before getting it wet again. When I came back to the room I placed it on his forehead to cool down the fever he had acquired. I sat down on the chair I had pulled over next to the bed and just looked at him. He had calmed a bit but a miserable look was still draped over his face.

'_His glasses are still on.'_ I noted and went to pull them off.

I grabbed the cool metal and began to pull them off of his face gently when he grabbed my wrist. His blue eyes were wide and alert as they darted around the room. His whole body shook under the covers but the grip on my wrist remained firm.

"America?" I asked.

"I'm so scared." He said whimpering slightly. "England, I'm scared."

I dropped Texas onto the floor. "America, let me go." I said firmly as his tight grip made me wince.

"NOO!" he shouted quickly wrapping his arms onto my waist. "Noo! Please! Don't leave me!" he yelled.

I sighed. He really did look pathetic with his arms wrapped around me like that and his head buried in my stomach. "I'm not going to leave you America." I swore as I patted his head, "Promise."

"Thank you." He said.

I was stuck in the room with his arms wrapped around my waist for God-knows-how-long before the dolt finally fell into a deep enough sleep to allow me to untangle myself from his grip. I stretched before picking up Texas and putting it neatly on the bedside table. I didn't want to leave him but I figured that it would be a good idea to tell the others that he had woken up. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me quietly.

* * *

><p>The first thing that I did when I walked into the kitchen was check the clock. It was surprising when I found that it was past seven. I hadn't noticed the time pass when I was in the room with America. The Italian brothers were making something that smelled utterly delicious and everyone else was scatter about the room keeping to themselves.<p>

I cleared my throat to make my presence know and all of the countries looked up at me. "Um… America woke up." I announced.

I was bomb-barded with questions almost immediately all concerning how America was and one very angry question from Romano asking why I was in the kitchen. Then all at once they all stopped. I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me against something firm. My ears were filled that annoying laugh and though I would never admit it, it sounded like heaven to my ears.

"I'm alright." America assured, "The Hero can't be kept down!"

"America, why aren't you in bed?" I asked, "You're hurt, you should be resting."

America shook his head. "There's no way I'm going back to bed now. I've got too much things to do!"

He walked past me into the kitchen. "Something smells good!" he exclaimed.

The looks on all of the other countries' faces showed that they were taken aback just like me.

"AMERICA! YOU'RE NOT THINKING CLEARLY! GO BACK TO BED!" I shouted in frustration.

He spun around and looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Two thousand, eight hundred, nineteen." He said.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Two thousand, eight hundred, nineteen." He repeated. "Three hundred forty-three firefighters and paramedics. Twenty-three police officers and thirty-seven port authority officers."

"America what are you talking about?" I asked in exasperation.

"The number of people that died in the attack." He said as if I should have known this already.

I froze but he continued. "What are all of those people going to think if they saw me doing nothing?"

"You're recovering!"

"How can I just lay around when there are people scared and hurt?"

"They'll understand, America!"

"I have to help them."

"Will you listen to yourself?"

America paused and gave me a cold and hard stare. "I am listening. It's you turn now." He said simply. "My people need me now, and God damn it I'm going to be there for them."

"Please don't hurt yourself." I asked.

He smiled. "I won't. I promise."

The end

_Other info: Published: September 11, 2011. Words: 1,999. Written: August 11, 2011._


End file.
